Double Date
by Winter-Rae
Summary: DJ’s taking Heather on a date to help her lighten up a little, so he enrols the help of Cody and Izzy to do so. Izzy says that an amusement park is a great way to let lose so they go to one. Main pairing: DJ/Heather, side pairings: inside.


**Double Date**

**Title:** Double Date

**Summary:** DJ's taking Heather on a date to help her lighten up a little, so he enrols the help of Cody and Izzy to do so. Izzy says that an amusement park is a great way to let lose so they go to one, only to run into another couple, much to Heather's disappointment.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Main: Heather/DJ and Izzy/Cody, Side: Duncan/Leshawna and Tyler/Bridgette, mentioned: Harold/Gwen and Noah/Lindsey.

**Warnings:** The usual

**Winter-Rae:** This is for **StarReader86** who wanted some Heather/DJ and Izzy/Cody goodness. Enjoy!

* * *

**Double Date**

"Dude, are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Cody asked DJ. The two of them were sitting by the pool of the hotel they were staying it, watching some of the others play volleyball in it. Bridgette was laughing loudly as Tyler tried to get the ball, only to slip under the surface, coming up and spluttering. Bridgette's laughter ended and she swam over to him and kissed his cheek.

The reason why they were all gathered together? A reunion special cooked up by Chris and his producers. They had taken over a hotel and were conducting interviews for each of them. Trying to find out what they had been up to ever since the last season of the show. Noah had called it, 'Chris' pathetic attempt to hold onto his career,' and the others had to agree with him.

"Of course," DJ replied, "Why wouldn't I?"

Cody tapped his chin, pretending to really be thinking hard. DJ could tell he was just acting though and was about to come up with some sort of smart remark.

"Well let's see here: Heather is evil and...well shouldn't that be reason enough?"

DJ frowned.

"She's not that bad once you get to know her," he replied, "Harold said she's alright."

"Harold seems to see the goodness in everyone," Cody mused, "Poor guy."

"I don't know why you guys are so hard on Heather," DJ said, "It's been two years since the final season. Don't you think it's possible for her to change at all?"

"No, not really."

DJ sighed.

"Well at least you're honest."

"Look DJ, if you wanna ask her out, go for it, I'm not getting involved."

"But I need a wingman, how about you and Izzy double date with us?"

Cody was about to reply with a resounding no, however a certain redhead had been listening to the conversation, and she loved double dates. She leapt out of her hiding place and into Cody's lap, making DJ jump.

"Let's do it C-Unit!" she said to Cody, "If DJ wants to ask out Miss Meanie he's gonna need our help to make this night fun!"

Cody sighed.

"I don't know Izzy."

"Aww, please!"

Cody looked into her pleading green eyes and sighed.

"Alright, fine, we'll double."

"YAY!" Izzy cheered, clapping and kissing her boyfriend, "Tell you what; we'll round a few more bases tonight after our date okay?"

Cody flushed but DJ could see a devious gleam in his eye, which slightly disturbed him. However, he was grateful that they were going to help him out. He nodded happily.

"Great, now all I have to do is ask her out."

Izzy grinned.

"Don't be shy DJ," she told him, "Just go right up to her and ask her. I'm sure Heather likes a guy who is straight forward."

"Hopefully," DJ mused.

* * *

It wasn't until after lunchtime when DJ finally worked up enough courage to approach Heather. She was sitting by the pool, sunning herself and looking slightly miserable.

"You're blocking my sun," she said simply when he approached her.

"Sorry," he said, standing aside and letting the sun kiss her skin, "How are you?"

"Peachy," she replied sarcastically, "I know I just love waking up to a new prank every day. First it was the toothpaste in my sandals, and then the laxative in my coffee, the dye in my shampoo, let me tell you I don't look good as a blonde. So what's next? Bugs in my bed? Poison ivy in my clothes? Do me a favour and tell your little friends to leave me the hell alone."

"I had nothing to do with any of those pranks Heather," DJ said honestly holding his hands open as if an offering of peace sat in them, "If I did I would have told them to stop."

Heather scoffed.

"Okay, so I can tell you don't believe me but I am telling you the truth," he said, "How can I make it up to you?"

"By leaving me alone."

She then rolled over onto her stomach to continue her tanning.

"How about a date?" he asked her. Heather removed her sunglasses and glanced up at him.

"Are you serious?" she asked, letting out a harsh laugh, "A date? You and me? Like that will ever happen."

DJ looked hurt.

"Yeah...well actually it would be me, you, Cody and Izzy."

"Oh hell no," she said, "A nerd and a psycho? Forget it."

"Come on Heather," DJ reasoned, "At least come with us and have some fun. It can't be any worse than staying here all alone and wondering when the others might spring their next prank on you right? Besides we're going to an amusement park. It'll be fun. Tell you what; I'll even win a prize for you at one of the games."

Heather sat up and observed him for a few moments. As if she was trying to decide whether or not to believe him. DJ had always been a pretty stand up guy and she never really had a problem with him, aside from the fact that he was a big chicken. He did seem very sincere when he spoke to her too; she doubted very much that he would do anything to bother her. But still, that didn't mean she was going to let her guard down around him.

"When do we leave?" she asked. DJ checked his watch.

"Let's say, fifteen minutes?"

"Fine, I'll go and get ready, but I swear to God if this is a prank..."

"It's not," he assured her, holding up his hands, like he was surrendering to her "We'll have a lot of fun, I promise."

"Yeah well, don't get too excited there big boy."

* * *

"Woohoo!" Izzy cheered as they entered the park, "I want to go on all of the rides and eat junk food until I throw up! Don't you Miss Mea...oops I mean Heather!"

"Oh yes," Heather said sarcastically, "I know I love eating my weight in food."

"I know right!" Izzy cheered, "Come on! Let's get some cotton candy!"

She grabbed Heather's arm and pulled her away. DJ and Cody followed after them.

"Okay Cotton Candy Man," Izzy greeted, "Two pink and two blue please, don't be stingy now, we're all eating until we throw up. You ever do that? Its cool isn't it? Then you can go right back to eating all over again!"

While the red head babbled, the cotton candy guy arched an eyebrow and looked at the others. Heather was shaking her head in annoyance while DJ and Cody snickered quietly.

"Umm...yeah...sure...right," he said handing them their treats.

Izzy took hers and munched on it contently while Heather poked at hers.

"What's up?" DJ asked her.

"What is that stuff?"

DJ's jaw dropped.

"You've never had cotton candy?" he asked.

"No, what's the big deal!" Heather snapped defensively.

"Calm down," DJ said gently, "I'm just surprised you never had it before."

"It's not like my parents were around to take me to places like this," she muttered.

"We're they busy a lot?" he asked her. Heather shrugged, not wanting to divulge too much of her personal life to him.

"Sometimes, what's it to you?"

DJ sighed.

"Can you stop that?" he asked, "I'm just trying to make conversation with you."

"Right, because you're so eager to tell me all about yourself."

"I am."

Heather was taken by surprise by that statement. She fell silent.

"I'm the youngest of three boys, my mom is my best friend and hero, never met my dad since he took off when I was little," he explained, "I was born in Jamaica and I lived there since I was four, then we moved to Canada. I love animals, bunnies in particular, like you didn't know that though right?"

A small smile played on Heather's lips.

"Let's see, I love all kinds of sports, and my mom taught me everything I really hold dear, my favourite colour is green, I love to cook and I prefer Coke over Pepsi. Anything else you'd like to know?"

Heather shook her head as they finished their cotton candy.

"How is it?" DJ asked her.

"It's good, really good actually."

"See Heather!" Izzy chirped, "There are benefits to eating one's weight in junk food. I especially like sour candy: Cherry Blasters, Watermelon slices, Fuzzy Peaches, Grape...C-Unit, win me a prize please!"

They had just started to walk by the games part of the amusement park and Izzy had her eye on a large snake prize.

"Sure thing Izzy."

DJ turned and smiled at Heather.

"You want anything?" he asked her, "I'm pretty good at these games."

Heather didn't say anything but she nodded slightly. DJ and Cody walked up to the man running the games.

"Hello gents," he said to them, "Are you boys looking to win your dates a prize?"

"Yes sir," Cody chirped, "I got my eye on that snake up there."

"And you?" the man asked, looking at DJ. The brickhouse looked at Heather. She looked around at the prizes and her eyes landed on a dolphin prize.

"That one," she said.

"Good choice," the man said, "Now which game would you like; the basket ball toss or knocking down the bottles with the baseball?"

"I'll take the baseball one," Cody said, puffing out his chest.

"Can you even throw a ball?" Heather questioned. Izzy frowned.

"My C-Unit is a master of these games," she said, "That snake shall be mine!"

"I'll do the basket ball one then," DJ said, "I'm a pretty decent player back home."

The man nodded.

Cody stepped up and paid him. Once he was handed the baseballs, he handed the extra ones to Izzy while he held the first one and aimed at. Heather thought he looked very comical indeed as he prepared; one eye closed, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth, an intense look of concentration on his face.

The man arched an eyebrow.

Cody drew the ball back and threw it. The ball soared and hit the middle, bottom bottle. A perfect hit. They all fell down and Izzy cheered.

"That's my C-Unit!"

"It's just a matter of simple calculations," the tech geek replied, "Knowing where to hit the bottles and how fast the ball should be thrown."

The man handed Izzy the snake prize and she wrapped it around herself.

"How do I look lover?" she asked Cody. He laughed.

"Very exotic and sexy."

"Oohh!" Izzy said as she leapt into his arms, "Good answer."

Heather rolled her eyes as the two of them started to make out. The man however, snickered.

"Young love eh?"

"For sure," DJ replied, "How many baskets do I need to make before I win that dolphin?"

"Twelve in a row," the man replied, "Dollar a throw."

DJ nodded and paid him.

Heather was pretty sure DJ would never make the 12 baskets all in a row, since most of these carnival games were impossible to win. But if Cody could pull it off then DJ should be able to as well.

Sure enough DJ managed to sink all twelve baskets, nearly missing two of them. When the man handed him the dolphin and thanked him and then handed it to Heather.

"Thanks," she said quietly. He smiled at her.

"Anytime."

The two held each other's gaze for a moment before Izzy squealed in delight and grabbed Cody's arm.

"Let's go ride the Roller Coaster!"

So while they ran ahead of them Heather and DJ causally walked along behind.

"So," DJ mused, "You like dolphins then?"

"I do."

"Any reason why?"

Heather instantly felt her defences rise up but she told herself to relax.

"My parents took me to a zoo on our last vacation together," she muttered, "While I was there I got to pet some of the dolphins. It was probably the nicest time we spent together as a family."

DJ nodded.

"How old were you?"

"Six."

DJ's jaw dropped.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't had a fun, family, time since you were six!"

"What's it to you?" Heather demanded.

"That really sucks Heather," he said softly, "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity."

"For crying out loud Heather," DJ said, "Why can't you just let me be a friend to you? I have no interest in hurting your feelings. I just want to enjoy our date and have fun with you. Maybe after this we can go out for dinner or something. Unless of course you think I'm still trying to pull something on you?"

Heather said nothing, while she heard everything DJ had said to her; she was more interested in two certain individuals. They were sitting in the food court part of the carnival, talking together and sharing a meal.

"Hold this," Heather said, shoving the dolphin against his chest. She then stalked over to said couple.

"What the hell are you two doing here? Following me! Do I need to get a restraining order?"

"Oh no! You did not just come over here and start up in my face for no reason!"

DJ winced.

Said couple Heather decided to start in on was Duncan and LeShawna.

"Answer me!"

LeShawna got to her feet and the two girls glared at one another.

"The world does not revolve around you!" LeShawna snapped. DJ and Duncan grabbed onto their dates from behind to keep them from hurting one another.

"Dude, what's the deal?" Duncan demanded of DJ, "Get your harpy away from us!"

"Harpy!" Heather shrieked. LeShawna snickered.

"Harpy, that's a good one Baby Boy."

"Look I'm sorry," DJ said, "What happened?"

"We were just sitting here!" LeShawna snapped, "Then this skank comes in and starts on us."

"They're here for a reason!" Heather said loudly, "I know it!"

"We came here to go on some rides, have a little fun and then go back to the hotel to make out," Duncan said, still holding LeShawna back, "You're paranoid."

"Yeah...wait a minute," LeShawna said, catching herself, "I never agreed to making out."

"Aww come on LeShawna," the punk protested.

"See Heather," DJ said, "They're too wrapped up in each other to care about what you're doing here with me. No worries right?"

Heather watched as Duncan and LeShawna continued their banter about what they were going to be doing back at the hotel. While Heather didn't like either of these two she couldn't help but be a little jealous at how much they cared for each other. Sure LeShawna looked like she had no intention of making out with the punk but Heather knew full well that the loudmouth couldn't resist Duncan's charms for long.

"Fine," she muttered, "Whatever, let's just go."

"Bye DJ," Duncan called out, and then went back to arguing with his girlfriend.

* * *

"You gotta love those two," DJ said decidedly.

"No, no I don't."

"Umm okay, so you don't, but I think they're pretty funny."

"HEY GUYS!"

DJ and Heather looked up to see Izzy hanging out of the Roller Coaster car that she and Cody were in. He was trying to pull her back in while she cackled with glee.

"Jeez, she's insane," Heather muttered, "She needs to be locked up."

"Naw," her date commented, "Izzy's a free spirit. Don't worry; Cody's pretty good at keeping her from getting into too much trouble."

"Like I care."

DJ sighed.

He was trying so hard to make Heather happy, but it wasn't easy. To him it seemed that she didn't want to be happy, that she preferred to be miserable and cranky all the time. He didn't get it at all.

They waited for Izzy and Cody to be finished their ride before they moved on.

"What next?" Cody asked.

"The Tunnel of Love!" Izzy said enthusiastically.

"You've got to be kidding me," Heather muttered.

"It's tradition!" Izzy said, "No one dare break it. If you come to a carnival with a date you have to go in the Tunnel of Love. You can't upset the balance of nature Heather, who knows what might happen! Time and space would be irrelevant, someone might actually beat Chuck Norris, and Tom Cruise might become sane again! Gasp! It would be the end of civilization as we know it!"

"Heaven forbid," Heather said sarcastically. Cody and DJ were truly getting a kick out of Izzy; she certainly had an interesting way of looking at the world.

"Let's do it," Cody said, "Can't let anyone beat Chuck Norris now can we?"

"That's my boy!" Izzy chirped. Together, hand in hand, the two of them led the way to the Tunnel of Love ride. The guy taking the tickets hardly looked like the type that should be there. He made Duncan look like a prep; piercings covered his face, both arms were littered with tattoos, and the guy was taller than DJ. Heather was certain that the guy was a jerk. However, he grinned when the two couples approached him.

"Hello," he greeted warmly, "I'm Eric and welcome to the Tunnel of Love."

"Hi Eric, I'm Izzy, this is my C-Unit," the red head introduced, she then pointed to the other two, "These two are Heather and DJ, we're trying to help them hook up."

"Izzy!" DJ hissed as he felt his cheeks heat up. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Heather acted annoyed but her cheeks turned a light pink. Eric laughed.

"Enjoy your ride," he said.

The little boats were heart shaped and curved up around the back so no one could see what the couple ahead of them was doing. However from the moaning and heavy panting coming from Izzy and Cody's boat, Heather could only assume they were making out rather passionately.

"You better not think we're doing that," she growled at DJ.

"I wouldn't take advantage of you like that," he replied simply, "They actually have some nice music playing here. And it's pretty relaxing. Maybe now we can actually have a decent conversation."

The large teen reclined slightly to make himself more comfortable. Heather frowned.

"That's it," she said, "I've had enough of this nice guy act! Out with it DJ, why did you really ask me out? And you better not lie to me!"

"Huh? What do you mean Heather?" he asked, "I really wanted to take you out."  
"Oh don't give me that!" she snapped, "Let me guess, one of the guys put you up to this, didn't they? I bet it was all a dare. I could totally see that weasel Duncan behind it and his trashy girlfriend helping him."

Then mimicking Duncan's voice she went on, "I dare you big guy to take Miss Queen Bee on a date. That way we'll be able to set up some more pranks for her while she's out."

Then she started to imitate LeShawna's voice, "Yeah, and then we can laugh at that white skank when we tell her we punk'd her skinny butt."

DJ was about to interrupt her when she stood up in their boat.

"They're probably stalking us right now with cameras. I knew that seeing them earlier was no coincidence! Ha ha ha! The joke's over! I'm on to you guys!"

"Heather!" DJ said finally, his voice gentle but firm, "Listen to me for once will you? This isn't one of Duncan's pranks, he didn't even know about our double-date. Even if he did, I'd never go out with you just for a joke.

Heather arched an eyebrow, looking at him with uncertainty. He could tell however, that deep down she wanted to believe him, but something was stopping her.

"Is it really that hard to believe that a guy like me would ask you out simply because I want to get to know you better?"

"No guy has ever asked me out without wanting something in return," she replied simply, looking away from him, "Every guy who's ever dated me wanted one of three things: bragging rights, to raise their popularity status, or a roll in the sack. None of my so-called dates wanted to get to know me long enough to have a long-term relationship, even though that's one of the things I've always wanted."

"Those other guys were douche bags then," DJ said, "And obviously not raised right. I was raised to respect all women."

"How can I believe you?" she asked.

"I've always thought you were beautiful, smart, and very assertive and I respected you for that," he replied, "I mean sure you did a lot of mean things that weren't cool on TDI, but everyone deserves a second chance."

"God, you sound like Harold."

"Harold's a smart guy," DJ mused, "I believed that deep down, you're a nice person who's afraid to show her real self because you've been hurt before. Well I'm here to tell you that I would never do anything to hurt you and that's the truth!"

"You're naive if you believe that."

"I don't think I am," he replied, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Are you going to sit there and tell me that you don't like me?"

"I don't like you," Heather replied stiffly. She heard DJ chuckle.

"Then why did you come?" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "And why can't you look me in the eyes when you say that?"

Heather faced him, trying to summon the words, but she found that she couldn't. So instead of repeating her previous statement she took his face in her hands and planted a kiss on his lips. DJ was taken by complete surprise but he let her lead the way with the kiss, not wanting to rush anything. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and hugged her close.

Their kiss only ended when the need for oxygen became too great for either of them. Heather pulled away first, breathing heavily.

"Wow," she said, "What were we talking about again?"

"Umm, oddly enough, I don't remember," DJ replied with a smile on his face. Heather returned the smile. They sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

* * *

As they left their little boat they saw Izzy and Cody; Izzy's hair was messier than usual and Cody's shirt was on backwards. However, the two of them were grinning happily so DJ didn't draw attention to it. He offered Heather his hand to help her out of the boat and was happy when she didn't release it as they started to walk through the carnival once more.

"Thanks for taking me out DJ;" she said to him, "I'm having a good time."

"Me too, we should do it again sometime."

"Only next time, can it just be us?" Heather asked as Izzy hollered to them to join her and Cody on the bumper cars. The red head had a twisted grin on her face which made the new couple nervous.

"Yeah," DJ said, "That would probably be best."

* * *

"No way!" Bridgette said, "DJ and Heather?"

"Yes way," LeShawna replied, "The two of them were on a date together, with Izzy and Cody."

"I can't believe it," the surfer girl said from her spot on Tyler's lap, "And he was having fun?"

"Seemed to be," Duncan mused as he handed LeShawna a drink. They had just returned from their time at the carnival and were hoping to take a swim before dinner when they ran into Tyler and Bridgette.

"I didn't even know he had a thing for her," Tyler said in surprise.

"Shh," Bridgette hushed, "Here they come."

Sure enough DJ and Heather, along with Cody and Izzy were going their separate ways as they entered the hotel grounds. Cody and Izzy were making their way to the hot tub while DJ and Heather were hoping to grab something to drink. Running after Izzy after she managed to hotwire a bumper car had left them exhausted.

How Izzy managed to do such a thing was beyond either of them to understand.

"Hey guys," Bridgette greeted.

"Hey Bridge."

"Hello," Heather said, offering a small smile.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Tyler asked.

"We did," the queen bee replied, "Until Izzy took off in a bumper car."

"How'd she manage that?" Duncan asked. Heather shrugged.

"It's Izzy; I have learned not to ask."

The other four nodded in agreement. Then an awkward silence fell over them. Bridgette could tell that while DJ was getting her a drink, Heather was trying to be civil to them. She figured that DJ must have said something to her.

"Heather?" she started.

"What?"

"I think it's great that you and DJ had a nice time together, are you two...together now?"

"More or less," Heather mused, "I never knew how sweet DJ could be."

"As long as no one hurts him," Duncan mused, with a hint of threatening in his voice. Heather however was unfazed.

"I have no intentions to hurt him," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest, "And none of you have any reason to interfere."

"What are you guys talking about?" DJ asked when he returned. He handed Heather her drink and laced his fingers with hers.

"Nothing," she replied, "Just telling them the good news about us."

DJ beamed.

The others took note of how happy he looked. Although how he was happy with Heather was beyond them. They went with it.

"I'm gonna run up to my room for a minute," Duncan said quickly, "Umm, Tyler, come help me out will you?"

"Dude, why the hell do you need me?" Tyler asked. Duncan smacked the back of his head.

"I need to move something, and it's heavy, let's go."

"Oh!" Tyler said, "Right, that thing, okay."

The jock kissed Bridgette's cheek and then the two of them hurried off. Heather, knowing something was up, looked at LeShawna.

"What was that all about?"

LeShawna sighed.

"I had nothing to do with it," she said, "Just so you know. But Duncan and Tyler will be coming back here drenched in fire ants and honey in a few minutes."

Heather fumed and DJ sighed.

"Was that the last one?" he asked. Leshawna nodded.

"Pretty sure," she said.

"Actually, you might wanna steer clear of Owen though, I think Gwen found him a stash of beans and I know he's in the room next to yours Heather," Bridgette said.

"You can stay in my room if you like," LeShawna offered, "I'm guessing Baby Boy is gonna need someone to help him with those bug bites tonight."

"I suppose I should say thank you for the heads up then," Heather said. The two girls shrugged.

"Not really, you don't owe us anything," Bridgette replied. Heather was taken aback by how helpful these two were being. She couldn't help but be suspicious, until...

"AHHHHH!"

"DAMN FIRE ANTS!"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT DUNCAN!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ASKED HAROLD FOR THESE THINGS!"

And sure enough Tyler and Duncan tore out of the hotel and leapt into the pool, covered in honey and ants. Heather, DJ and the other two girls stood at the edge of the pool and watched the two as they surfaced.

"Is that all now?" Heather asked them.

"Yes," Tyler said, scratching madly.

"There's no more, I swear," Duncan added.

"You guys can't pick on my girlfriend anymore," DJ said, "Promise."

"We promise!"

"Good."

"So if there are anymore pranks you'll know it's someone else," LeShawna said, "But I'm sure they'll stop now."

"What about Gwen?" Heather asked, "She still hates me."

"Oh don't worry about her," Bridgette said, "Last I heard Harold was going to take her out on a double date with Noah and Lindsey."

"I hate double dates," Heather muttered.

"Aww come on Heather," DJ said, winking at her, "They aren't all bad."

The raven haired girl smiled.

"I suppose so, are you going to help me move my stuff into LeShawna's room then?"

"Of course."

LeShawna handed Heather both her card key and Duncan's.

"Move my stuff into his room please," she said.

"Sweet!" Duncan said happily, "Okay, getting attacked by fire ants was totally worth it."

"No nookie for you Baby Boy," LeShawna scolded him, "We gotta fix up those bites first. I doubt you're gonna feel much like doing anything tonight."

"Oh you know me better than that," he replied.

"God you two are weird," Heather said, rolling her eyes. She and DJ left the two couples and headed up to the rooms. Heather's room looked a mess. Two buckets sat on the floor; one had remains of honey in it while the other no doubt held the ants.

"Nice of them to take it down I suppose," DJ said and he helped her to pack.

"As long as all the ants are on those two losers and not my stuff, I don't care."

DJ heaved a sigh and Heather bit her lip.

"Hey, I'm trying," she said, "I didn't snap at them when I found out did I?"

"No, I guess not."

"I just don't like them DJ, it's going to take some time."

DJ nodded.

"I know, and I'm a patient guy."

"You certainly are," she said, "if it took you this long to ask me out."

DJ kissed the top of her head.

"Good things come to those who wait," he said, "I think you're a girl worth waiting for."

Heather blushed.

"That was corny," she said, "But I liked it."

She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again. DJ smiled into the kiss and returned it.

The two of them had started to make out more passionately when an odour drifted into Heather's room, making them break apart.

"OWEN!" Heather screamed.

"Oops, sorry!"

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** And on that sour note, hehe, get it, sour note. Oh I'm witty sometimes. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that. It was fun to try out; always nice to attempt to write Heather. I believe I have two more requests left on my list now. Yay! Thanks for reading everyone! Cheers!


End file.
